buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Ash
Nina Ash was a young woman who was transformed into a werewolf and, for a time, Angel's girlfriend. She was portrayed by Jenny Mollen. Biography Becoming a werewolf Nina Ash was a young art major living at home with her older sister and niece who was bitten by a MacManus, a werewolf, during a night run. She herself eventually became a werewolf, earning the attention of the vampire and Wolfram & Hart CEO Angel. Angel saved Nina from Jacob Crane, a restauranteur bent on serving her alive as a rare delicacy for a select clientele."Unleashed" Angel's girlfriend After becoming a werewolf, she voluntarily came to Wolfram and Hart every month during the full moon in order to be caged, a similar arrangement that Oz had in the Sunnydale High library. Angel eventually realized, with the help of Wesley, that it was time to pick up the pieces of his turgid love life and ask Nina out for coffee. This was hindered by the fact Angel has morphed into a puppet, but regardless, he overcame his fear of dating."Smile Time" Nina was referenced as being Angel's girlfriend often (usually by Wesley) and the pair had eventually had sex, prompting her to joke about whether or not Angel was perfectly happy, references the curse which held his soul in place. She tried to get closer to Angel, who, worried about the impending apocalypse at the hands of the Senior Partners, attempted to send Nina, her sister, and her niece away."Power Play" Angel: After the Fall Nina didn't take that trip, and was still in Los Angeles when it was sent to hell by the Senior Partners. Nina provided humans and good demons sanctuary with the help of Connor and Gwen Raiden. In the hellish Los Angeles, the sun and the moon were out at the same time; while the sun kept Nina from transforming, the moonlight made her more primal in her attitude and actions. Powers and Abilities Like most werewolves Nina transforms into a wolf like appearance during the full moon cycle. Unlike other werewolves (such as Oz and Veruca) Nina is not a typical werewolf. She is a rare breed known as Lycanthropus exterus. This breed, not known to have been found in North America (although since werewolves spend most of their time as humans, conventional travel is hardly an impenetrable barrier), is distinguished by the fact that such werewolves, when killed, immediately revert to human form, whereas most werewolves remain in bestial form after death, enabling them to be skinned for their fur. Nina appears to have no memories, not even vague ones, of what happens to her when she is in her werewolf form. Nina is also an art major, suggesting she either knows a lot about art or she is an artist. After she, as a werewolf, killed someone who was participating in an attempt to kill her, she felt guilty even though her human mind played no role in the action, indicating she has a very strong sense of morality and responsibility. The night she was infected, Nina incurred a few large claw and bite wounds. Although untreated, the wounds had stopped bleeding and seemed to be healing well by the next day, suggesting enhanced healing as another possible power. Appeareances Angel Season 5 * Unleashed * Smile Time * Power Play Angel: After the Fall * Angel: After the Fall Footnotes Nina Category:Werewolves and primals Category:Females Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Los Angeles residents